


oversaturation

by Shaylyn



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylyn/pseuds/Shaylyn





	oversaturation

驱纹戒斗并不像他看上去的那么拒人千里。联合舞台也好，庆功宴也好，虽然表情很恐怖，但他最终总是会接受。  
或许是驱纹戒斗的表情太恐怖，又或许是他本就人缘不好，他只是在角落里闷声喝酒。夜渐深，人们也三三两两地散了，当zack和peco想起他们的队长时，驱纹戒斗已经完全醉了。  
“戒斗哥？”同样醉醺醺的peco拍了拍他们的队长，“不要一直板着脸，嘿嘿……呕——”  
还保留着一点理智的zack赶紧把peco拉开，他看了看四周，除了他们之外，只剩下刚刚嘱咐完吴岛光实把高司舞送回家的葛叶纮汰。  
事实证明，驱纹戒斗真的不像他看上去的那么拒人千里，参加庆功宴也好，接受葛叶纮汰送他回家也好。  
“不进来吗？”驱纹戒斗站在自家门口，眼神示意葛叶纮汰进门。  
“不……”  
“我家可没寒酸到拿不出一杯茶。”  
驱纹戒斗将身上的外套随意地脱在沙发背上，酒红色的衬衣解开了两颗扣子，隐隐约约露出一点胸膛。  
葛叶纮汰虽然和那些醉鬼比起来喝得不算多，但他还是觉得有点晕乎乎的。  
好像是第一次看见戒斗把外套脱掉。  
戒斗的家很有戒斗的风格呢。  
我们的关系是不是有一点缓和了呢？  
铠武和巴隆之间好像也没有那么紧张了。  
葛叶纮汰坐在沙发边上想着一些有的没的。驱纹戒斗倒了杯茶递给他，他抬头，正好看到驱纹戒斗因为弯腰而从衣领里露出来的身体线条。  
葛叶纮汰觉得自己的脸有点发烫，然后，他勃起了。  
见对方半天不接自己递的茶，驱纹戒斗察觉到了异样，便把茶直接放在了茶几上。  
“嗯？原来你是那种喝多了就会勃起的人吗？”驱纹戒斗眯着眼睛，似笑非笑地看着对方。  
“不是、这个、我……”葛叶纮汰红透了脸，话也说不利索。  
葛叶纮汰脑子里嗡嗡作响，绞尽本来就不多的脑汁想着对方接下来会怎么说——是把他直接赶出去？还是用言语羞辱他？  
但葛叶纮汰怎么也没想到对方会脱掉他的裤子。  
脱离了裤子的束缚，葛叶纮汰的性器直直地抬起了头，一副蓄势待发的样子。葛叶纮汰觉得尴尬极了——送一个醉酒的人回家后还在对方家里勃起了，这怎么想都是变态行径吧。  
完了，戒斗肯定觉得我是变态了。  
葛叶纮汰一边这么想着，一边观察着对方的表情。  
“……戒、戒斗？”葛叶纮汰看不出对方要做什么，在短暂的沉默之后怯怯地开口。  
“这个，要处理掉才能回家吧？”驱纹戒斗蹲在了沙发前，用不容置疑的口吻反问。  
虽然撸管是每一个成年男性都做过的事情，但让别人撸却是另一回事儿了——尤其是对方还是让自己勃起的“罪魁祸首”的时候。葛叶纮汰甚至觉得他的脑子现在已经热到能蒸出酒精来。  
房间里只剩下喘气声，一向意见不合的两人在此刻不约而同地选择了沉默。  
这沉默太扰人了——葛叶纮汰这么想着，或许他根本就什么都没想，只是单纯地不想把注意力都集中在下半身，于是他把身体前倾。驱纹戒斗看着眼前突然靠近的脸，还未反应过来，嘴唇上便传来了温暖柔软的触感，他反射性地向后躲，却被对方按住了后脑勺。  
很显然，这并不能起到分散注意力的效果，反而让事情往更严重的方向发展了。

驱纹戒斗醒来的时候觉得比往常都要疲惫，宿醉的头痛以及身上奇怪的酸痛让他有点烦躁，但意外的是他身上并没有残留的酒气。  
我昨天洗了澡才睡觉的吗？  
驱纹戒斗昨晚喝断片儿了，完全没有回家的记忆。  
于是他一边努力回想着，一边缓慢地走到客厅里，看见衣服都好好地放在了沙发上，甚至还洗过了。  
是zack吗？不，他去送peco了……  
驱纹戒斗按了按太阳穴，走到了洗漱台前，拿着牙刷的手在看到镜子的那一刻抖了一下——他的身上和脖子上几乎布满了吻痕。  
于是驱纹戒斗拿出了香蕉锁种和战极驱动器，在一拳锤到洗漱台上之后又默默收了回去。  
总之还是先回一趟巴隆的基地。

zack觉得今天的戒斗走路好像特别慢。  
是喝酒喝太过了吗？  
看来以后不能让戒斗喝那么多了。  
不知道昨天回去之后大家有没有睡好呢？  
宿醉的头痛还是蛮折磨人的。  
zack的思绪逐渐发散开来，而驱纹戒斗只是坐在他对面黑着脸玩了一上午牌。  
见两人这样坐了一上午也不说一句话，旁观的peco终于忍不住走了过去，却在眼神扫过他们领队的脖子时突然开始大叫：“戒、戒斗哥！脖……唔……”  
zack眼疾手快从座位上跳了起来，捂住了昨晚同样喝断片了的peco毫无求生欲的嘴，然后两人同时听到了戒斗手里的牌被捏断的声音。  
“我去一趟铠武。”  
希望不要出人命……zack默默祈祷着。

“纮汰哥不在这里。”  
“葛叶纮汰？今天好像生病了没来。”  
驱纹戒斗在铠武基地和芭菲店都没能找到葛叶纮汰，当他站在葛叶纮汰的公寓门口的时候，天已经快黑了。  
“谁？”葛叶纮汰的声音传来，伴随着逐渐靠近门的脚步声。  
葛叶纮汰似乎很无精打采的样子，在察觉到门外的人是驱纹戒斗后，刚开了一条缝的门便立刻被他用力关上了。  
“葛叶。”  
“对、对不起！！！”  
在他们隔着门的一番沉默的僵持之后，葛叶纮汰终于还是忍不住把门开了一条缝向外窥视对方的反应，于是驱纹戒斗便趁机一把将葛叶纮汰从门里拉了出来——顺带把门给关了，以断绝他的后路。  
“戒斗……”  
“嗯？”  
“我没拿钥匙……”  
“哗啦——”  
驱纹戒斗刚开口准备说些什么什么，便被突然的大雨淋得打了个冷颤。  
“总之还是先找个地方避雨吧。”驱纹戒斗的眉头皱得更紧了。

葛叶纮汰的住所并不是什么繁华的街道，附近只有一些其他人家的住宅，狭窄的屋檐也不足以为两个成年男性遮风避雨，而附近唯一的店铺今天也恰好关了门。  
天逐渐黑了，本以为万事休矣的两人看见了不远处的招牌发出的光，因为大雨的关系看上去迷迷蒙蒙的。  
两人没有多想便淋着雨冲了过去，当他们站在门前时才终于看清楚那个招牌究竟写了什么。  
“LOVE HOTEL”。  
葛叶纮汰的大脑已经完全宕机，他只是尴尬地看着驱纹戒斗。  
“进去吧。”驱纹戒斗的语气冷冷的。  
葛叶纮汰觉得驱纹戒斗雷厉风行的动作反倒显得自己有些小气了，于是也一不做二不休地跟了进去。在无视了老板娘笑眯眯的眼神和奇怪的叮嘱之后，葛叶纮汰跟着驱纹戒斗走进了一个粉粉的房间。  
驱纹戒斗一言不发地把自己身上繁复的巴隆队服脱下，见葛叶纮汰呆愣在原地，他停下了手中的动作。  
“还不脱？你不是生病了吗？淋了雨还不换衣服？”  
“不……”葛叶纮汰想开口，却又不知道该说什么，他以为对方会质问他昨晚的事情，也许会直接拿出锁种和他打一架——不如说他宁可直接被对方打一顿来消除自己心中这种微妙的感觉，而不是像现在这样装病在家还被对方关心。  
这太不像个男人了！  
一定要好好道歉才行！  
“戒斗……关于昨天晚上的事……”  
“果然是你吗。”驱纹戒斗叹了口气，看着葛叶纮汰的那张傻脸，觉得就算现在拿出锁种和驱动器揍他一顿也没什么用。  
“戒斗？”  
“我只记得被你送回家。”驱纹戒斗说着，便继续脱起了衬衫，纽扣被他修长的手指一个个解开，露出衬衫底下一个个暧昧的红点。  
葛叶纮汰的脸一下子红透了。  
有做的这么激烈吗……  
真是感谢戒斗的不杀之恩……  
葛叶纮汰的脸色一会儿青一会儿红，当他回过神开始脱衣服的时候，同样的情况又发生了——他，葛叶纮汰，又对着驱纹戒斗勃起了。葛叶纮汰看着脱到一半的外套，觉得现在脱也不是穿也不是。  
见葛叶纮汰又突然停下来动作，驱纹戒斗“啧”了一声，没好气地说道：“怎么？难道还要我帮你脱吗？”  
“可以吗？”葛叶纮汰不知道是哪根筋搭错了，说出了让两人都愣在原地的话。  
“……你是变态吗？”驱纹戒斗嘴上这么说着，却还是走向了对方，在看到对方胯下的异样之后眉头紧皱，露出一副“你果然是变态”的表情。  
驱纹戒斗沉默着脱光了自己的衣服，然后把葛叶纮汰按在了床上。  
“戒斗？”  
“我不想弄脏自己的衣服。”驱纹戒斗俯下身，似乎又想起了什么，补充道，“还有，敢再留下痕迹你就死定了。”

进入并不像想象中的那么困难，床边的润滑液无疑是老板娘的良苦用心，已经食髓知味的身体比理智更享受着当下的情况，很轻松地将头部吞入。葛叶纮汰完全不敢动，仿佛将坐在他身上的人视作一件易碎品。驱纹戒斗受不了葛叶纮汰过分温柔的眼神，便把脑袋靠在了葛叶纮汰的肩膀上，一下子坐了下去。  
一声暧昧的闷哼在葛叶纮汰的耳边炸开，鬼使神差地，他双手虚环住了对方的腰，任由对方在自己的身上扭动着。感觉到温热的肠肉正一抽一抽地吮吸着自己，葛叶纮汰下意识地去扶着驱纹戒斗的腰，将自己的胯一下下地往上顶。在冠状体划过某一点时，驱纹戒斗的喘息声突然变得局促了起来，于是葛叶纮汰便只对着那一点进攻。驱纹戒斗的腰慢慢软了下来，整个人伏在葛叶纮汰的身上。葛叶纮汰隐隐感到有什么东西顶到了自己的腹部，他低头，看见了驱纹戒斗同样勃起了的性器正随着他们的动作上下点着头，前端还在吐着半透明的液体。  
这太过了。在没有喝醉的情况下，眼前的春光十分清晰地映在葛叶纮汰的视网膜上，对方的动作、身体线条、颤抖的喘息……这都是他从未见过的驱纹戒斗。精液一股股地灌入肠道，驱纹戒斗小幅度地颤抖着，在稍微休息了一会儿后便又恢复了往常的神情，他似乎准备起身脱离“战场”，却不想刚起来一点就又被对方按回去了——甚至还被这个动作逼出了一声娇喘。  
葛叶纮汰抬起驱纹戒斗平时裹在西裤中修长的双腿，舌头轻轻舔过先前顺着大腿内侧流下的液体，用一种像小狗狗一样的眼神看着驱纹戒斗。  
“我来让戒斗觉得舒服，可以吗？”  
驱纹戒斗没有回答，他用手臂挡住了自己的双眼，就当是默认了。  
精液混着润滑剂在驱纹戒斗被搅得黏黏糊糊的后穴中，随着葛叶纮汰的抽插带出一阵阵淫靡的水声，与此同时睾丸拍打在对方紧实的臀部上，发出一声声脆响。葛叶纮汰的性器粗暴地碾过驱纹戒斗的敏感点，而手却始终温柔地抚慰着对方勃起的性器。  
前端温柔的照抚与后面粗暴的入侵形成了微妙对比，驱纹戒斗只觉得心里不上不下的，总有一种难耐的感觉在心头萦绕。  
“……就不能……快点吗！”  
“抱歉……”  
葛叶纮汰掐着对方的腿弯，加快了抽插的速度。驱纹戒斗想开口骂他不得要领，却只能随着对方的动作节奏发出断断续续的呻吟。  
驱纹戒斗瘫软在床上，挺立已久的性器随着床的震动而小幅度的晃动着，半透明的液体打在他的小腹上，身体的交合处也正因为强烈的抽插而有液体被带出，在臀部周围留下一滩水渍，嘴角的唾液因紊乱的喘息而无法咽下。驱纹戒斗放下遮在脸上的手转而去抓紧背后的床单，泛红的眼角还噙着泪水，葛叶纮汰俯下身吻了吻他的眼角，便握住他的性器随着抽插的节奏撸动起来。驱纹戒斗已经彻底失去了主导权，他只是痉挛着瘫在床上任由对方将自己带向高潮。驱纹戒斗的后穴下意识地收紧，葛叶纮汰在强烈地刺激之下再一次缴械投降。  
在逐渐平复了喘息之后，驱纹戒斗又恢复了平时高高在上、一脸不爽的表情。  
“你这家伙……昨天才刚刚做过，今天竟然还要做两次，是发情的牲畜吗？”  
葛叶纮汰只觉得自己的心跳的很快，他不好意思地低下头，却看见两人泥泞不堪的交合处，驱纹戒斗的穴口一张一翕地吞吐着残留的液体，于是他尴尬地抬头想撇开视线，却正好看到驱纹戒斗正伸出舌头舔了一下他自己手上的液体。  
还未拔出来的性器再一次在对方体内抬起了头。  
“……又……你是变态吧。”驱纹戒斗直截了当地骂到。  
“对不起……戒斗……我不是故意的……那个……我……可以动吗？”葛叶纮汰越说越心虚，音量也逐渐小到快要听不见的程度。  
“随你便。”驱纹戒斗又“啧”了一声，便撑起上半身去抱住对方，在葛叶纮汰的耳边一字一顿地骂道，“变、态。”


End file.
